Stalkerish? I think not
by dolce vita moderata
Summary: "You're finally interested in a guy, and it just so happens that this guy is egotistical, rude, and heartless! That is just hilarious! But honestly, aren't you getting a little bit, I don't know stalkerish?" /SasuSaku\ /AU\
1. Prologue: Stalkerish?

This is just something I came up with a few days ago. This story is actually based on real life events which happened to me, but I exaggerate some parts of them so it seems more exciting to read.

I'm not really sure if I should continue this 'cause I just wrote it to pass some time so it might not be that great.

Well I hope you enjoy anyway!

**Disclaimer: Naruto and all its characters used in this story do not belong to me. Obviously they belong to Masashi Kishimoto, but I do own the story.**

.

**Sakura's P.O.V**.

**

* * *

**

_This is the beginning. . .  
_

**

* * *

**

.

**PROLOGUE**

.

I guess you could say I was a "typical teenage girl" always worrying over looks, being concerned with how people thought of me, obsessing over boy bands and texting 'til my fingers went numb. And of course the most typical thing that people would expect from being a "typical teenage girl", wanting to fall in love.

Now my goal for high school wasn't like other girls, I didn't want to get a boyfriend before I graduated. Honestly, at the time it seemed too overrated and cliché, besides you don't go to school to find love. What I'm really trying to say was back then, me finding a boyfriend was really like a newly hatched turtle trying to reach the ocean, while birds were flying above ready to attack. So basically, there was a very low percentage of that ever happening and so I didn't even bother to deal with any of it.

I mean seriously, couldn't a girl just live her high school career without all that nonsense and just focus solely on her education? Well I'm sure there were some girls like that out there, but probably a low percentage anyway. But honestly, what were the chances of that ever happening to me? None of course, because my class was just filled with gossipers, two-faced people, jerks, idiots and so on. You name it and I'm sure I could find at least one student who fit under that category. Seriously, school just equaled drama.

So the beginning of my first year of high school went as expected, I did very well in all my classes, I made great friends, and I didn't have to deal with any "distractions" like love. Of course I had my share of crushes in the past, but they weren't anything worth contemplating about. I really didn't want to deal with anything besides school when I entered Konoha High; school was always my first priority.

Well all of that was the case until I met _him_.

Now that I think about it its very cliché, but its okay 'cause aren't all loves stories like that? Not saying that mine is completely, but it's something along those lines.

Anyway, it definitely was not love at first sight with this guy. It was more like shock which then turned into a deep sudden interest. Now let me explain, this guy just amazed me. I mean wow he was good-looking, mysterious, fit, and gave off a cool persona and he didn't even fit the tall, dark and handsome concept. I mean sure he was tall, the only thing dark about him was his hair and eyes, and most people might of thought he was handsome but to me he was more attractive and eye-catching.

But from all of that the main reason for my interest was because he looked so similar to some of my celebrity crushes. He just shared so many of the same qualities as them and that was when my mini infatuation started. It was unbelievable at first; I just couldn't believe someone like that was so close to me. Now I was not a straight out fangirl, it was just certain things that got me super excited and hyper. I'll never admit that this was one of those times but I'm sure you would've freaked out too if you were in my position.

I mean you know for a fact that getting with your celebrity crush is next to impossible, so someone similar to them is the next best thing, right? Okay yes I know it was really shallow and superficial of me to have thought that way but hey, we all have our own faults you know.

So because I was stupid and made assumptions quickly, I figured he must probably act like my favorite celebrity guys too. Well as you probably guessed I was completely, and utterly wrong, he was far from ever acting like them.

* * *

(And if you don't believe me, here are some examples just to emphasis my point)

Scenario one: I was walking in the hallway during break time before the next class started. At first I was going to my friend's classroom to talk for a bit because I was bored and staying in my classroom was a bit annoying. So as I almost reached her classroom that's when _he_ appeared. He was walking in the hallway looking quite annoyed for some reason when he suddenly stopped in front of me. Now that surprised me, I began to fidget a bit wondering what he wanted.

What I didn't expect was when he said this, "Dobe*, get your sorry ass over here."

At first I thought he was talking to me, but then I turned around to see the so called "dobe" grinning stupidly at him.

"Aww come on! Is that any way to treat your best friend?"

"Heh a dead last like you? I don't think so."

"That hurt teme*! And after all these years of being together I thought you at least would be man enough to admit our relationship?"

"You stupid dobe I'm not gay like you."

"Are you serious? I was just joking you know."

"Hn sure."

"I would never be gay for a guy who has a huge pole up their butt teme."

"Whatever."

And with that they went back to their own classroom while I was left standing there looking like an idiot. After freezing from disbelief I began to recover from the sudden situation which occurred. But I did not recover entirely because at first I was in complete denial, freaking out and trying to convince myself it was all in my head. I'm sure I must've gotten strange looks from other students who were in the hallway or looking out of their classroom. I would've too if I saw a girl pacing back and forth quickly while shouting to herself and hitting her head while she was at it.

* * *

Scenario two: A few weeks later I was near the entrance/exit of Konoha High waiting for my friend so we could walk home together. That's when I saw him at his shoe locker changing from his indoor shoes to his outdoor ones. I didn't want to seem creepy or anything by staring at him so I took quick glances every now and then instead. But honestly I think that made me look more obvious and suspicious but at least he didn't notice.

Anyway, his friend, "the dobe" came and started shouting, "Hey teme! Wasn't class so boring today? I'm exhausted! But who cares about that, instead of walking home we should get some ramen. I found this ramen stand that sells the best ramen ever! Besides I'm so hungry since I didn't get a chance to eat my bento* box. Stupid Sai had to trip and spill all his ink on my food. Man, I was really looking forward to it too because my mom put in those octodogs* this time."

Now at that point I totally recovered from the last incident. I decided to totally forget about how he talked to his friend and assured myself he was only joking around. Seriously, I thought he was going to answer, well not politely but at least not in a rude manner.

"Hn. You talk too much."

"Come on teme!"

"Like hell I would dobe, unlike you I have more important things to do than eat ramen."

I started to freak out a bit (though I didn't show it), but I quickly assured myself he was joking.

"Aww come on! You never want to hang out all you ever do is study and all that crap. I mean yeah I understand you want to surpass your brother and stuff but can't you let loose and have fun for once?"

Now the response he gave to his friend kind of scared me, but I'm sure you would've too if you saw the look he gave him. I mean wow that glare was pretty intense and it really wasn't just a normal glare. If looks could kill his friend would've died 100 times and then be drowning in his own blood for all I know. And with that he quickly turned around and walked away from "the dobe" and that was all it took to get me back into the denial stage.

Well of course school continued on and as usual, I continued to place 1st or 2nd on tests/exams and it became a daily thing to see _him_ around school. Doesn't that sound absolutely great? Well it wasn't because I started to become frustrated because I had no idea what his name was. I mean I was absolutely sure "teme" was not his name. And I could really care less if his friend's name was "dobe" because no offense, he really was one.

* * *

So one day I was so curious and crazy just wondering what his name was I started complaining to my best friend Ino about it. Let's just say things turned out really weird after that.

"… You are seriously hopeless Sakura. You're finally interested in a guy, and it just so happens that this guy is egotistical, rude, and heartless! Hah way to pick them Forehead. But wait, on top of that he doesn't even know you exist? This is just hilarious; you really have the worst luck ever. But honestly, aren't you getting a little bit, I don't know stalkerish?"

One, stalkerish was not a word. Two, my best friend in the whole entire world was making fun of me (heh like that wasn't a first). And three, was she was implying that I was a stalker?

"So I don't have to listen to any more of your hopeless guy dilemmas, I'll help you with this one thing."

Now she usually had some type of evil plan or some big compensation I had to pay if she ever decided to help me. But reluctantly I agreed, I mean you can't blame a girl, I was really desperate at the time.

"Don't fret my dear! I'll find the name of thy beloved that which you stalk."

Okay I definitely was not a stalker in any way, shape, or form. After our conversation, Ino then walked up to this upperclassman whose shoe locker just so happened to be two doors down from his.

"Excuse me senpai, I hope I'm not a bother or anything but do you think you could tell me the name of the person whose shoe locker this belongs to?"

The girl blinked in confusion and hesitated as if thinking we were up to no good. And trust me we definitely were not, we were just getting some very valuable information as you know.

"Ah yes, but may I ask why you want to know?"

"Oh it's nothing really senpai. I just wanted to make sure I didn't put my love letter in the wrong locker. I wouldn't want to be confessing to the wrong guy you know."

"Um… right…"

Soon after Ino and I left the premises and walked all the way to the sweets café Ino just adored. We talked, ate cake, drank tea, and basically stuffed our faces full of sweets. And when we left I ended up paying the check which was a lot because Ino can be quite the pig sometimes, well actually most of the time. That was the compensation I had to pay; there went my month's worth of allowance not that I got much anyway.

But besides being broke once again I felt very fulfilled and happy. Well overjoyed I guess you could say but I at least accomplished one thing.

After so many days of seeing him around school I knew it wasn't going to stop there. I just felt something would happen in the future but I wasn't sure what exactly. But even if I never got a chance to talk to him or ever see him again or be his girlfriend (which was basically a fairytale), at least I knew one thing about him,

his name,

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

And honestly, does that really sound stalkerish to you?

* * *

_Could it be a sign?_

**

* * *

**

What the words with -* next to them mean if you don't know already:

Dobe- idiot or dead last

Teme- bastard

Bento- A home-packed boxed lunch (so kind of like a lunch box but not really I guess).

Octodogs- Hot dogs shaped to look like an Octopus, usually seen in Bento boxes.

* * *

Well that's the end of it.

I hope you enjoyed reading. If there is any grammar/spelling errors please tell me so I can correct it.

Please feel free to **review** and tell me what you think and/or if I should continue this story 'cause I'm a little unsure if I should.

Thanks again!

~七転八起


	2. Chapter 1: Missed Chances

It's been more than a year since I updated this story, I'm really sorry. I haven't updated since this really is just an idea and nothing too serious. But I somehow got some inspiration and wrote the first chapter; again I'm really sorry for such a late update.

Well I hope you enjoy anyway!

**Disclaimer: Naruto and all its characters mentioned do not belong to me. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

.**  
**

* * *

.

_I really want to be part of your life, but what's holding me back?_

_.  
_

_

* * *

_

.

**CHAPTER ONE:**

**MISSED CHANCES**

.**  
**

"I now conclude you, Haruno Sakura, a stalker!"

"Come on Ino! Aren't you over exaggerating things a bit too much? I am most definitely not a stalker!"

"Are you sure about that? Because I think it's a little creepy the way you found out his name. Plus isn't it weird that you know what brand of pencils he uses? Truthfully, it's a bit . . . um, stalkerish!"

"Seriously? It's only like those two things Ino!"

"Uh I don't think so forehead. Like everyday you always talk about when you see him in the hallway. 'OMG he looked at me' 'Hehehe I saw him in the hallways' 'Ah I saw him talking to that dobe of a friend he has'," Okay so maybe I was a little obsessive but you agree with me that I wasn't a stalker, right?

"Seriously it's great that you're interested and stuff, but please, I really don't want to know every single detail he does. I mean he isn't the greatest thing I've seen anyway. And stop giving me that pouting face you know it never works on me."

"I'm sorry Ino! It's just that I've never felt this way before. Oh yeah and you're the one who found out his name so it officially makes you creepy not me."

"I know I know, but can't you tone it down a bit. If you only talk about stupid details about Sasuke-san then I'll never talk to you again. And you were the desperate one, I was just helping a girl out, a creepy girl that is."

". . . Fine you win this time pig."

"Heh, like it should be."

So Ino was no longer an option for me to talk to about Sasuke-kun. I mean I could talk to her about him, but only like major details. But I think it's funny, she thinks I have the worst taste in men, but I disagree completely. She's the one with the weird taste in men! I mean I'm not gonna say any names, but the guys she likes are so weird.

But anyway, in the end I ended up talking to my best guy friend about it and yet again, another big mistake. I really knew how to choose best friends huh?

* * *

"Wow ugly, I never expected you to be a stalker."

"Excuse me? I am so not a stalker! Why does everyone keep thinking I am one?"

". . . Because you are one?"

"Sai! Seriously, you don't think I'm a stalker do you?"

"Would I joke about these things ugly?" he said it with a stupid smile on his face.

". . ."

Since talking to Ino about my guy problems wasn't going so well I decided to try my other best friend. Unfortunately I forgot how unique he was in these types of situations. Actually, in any type of situation he was really just, out there.

"Well let's just get straight to the point, yes."

"What? Okay none of those things define stalker at all. I most certainly do not secretly follow him, I don't take pictures of him while he's not looking, I don't try and steal any of his possessions, I don't have a shrine in my closet dedicated to him, I don't tell people I'm going to be the a future Uchiha or I'm going to name our children whatever, and I am most certainly not obsessed with him!"

While I was all agitated and in read-to-kill-mode, Sai was just standing there, smiling, and trying to suppress his own laughter. I really didn't appreciate it.

"I am actually joking, I am just tricking you."

". . .What?"

"You know when someone is not being serious about something and they say they aren't after saying something that the other person might deem as serious." he said all this with his boring monotonous voice.

"Do you mean you're just kidding?"

"Oh is that the phrase? Then yes, I am just kidding."

So Sai wasn't really great with other people, and I mean not at all. I'm not quite sure how we became friends but the urge to help him understand people really led me to become close with him. Even though he seemed rude, he really just didn't understand how to communicate well.

"Ugh, haven't you read this in a book before?"

"Yes I have, I just wanted to see your reaction. It was, hm . . . What was the word again? Oh right, priceless."

"Why do people love to tease me?"

"Because you're facial expressions are very interesting to watch."

"Way to be blunt about it."

"You're welcome."

Once again I learned the hard way that another one of my friends could not be depended on with my guy dilemmas. The teasing just continued with both Ino and Sai after that, it really was ridiculous. I couldn't blame them though; my reactions were very animated especially when I was really frustrated about something.

"Okay I'm never talking to anyone about Sasuke-san again!"

"Okay."

"You baka! Just go back to your drawings, which by the way are pretty good. Since when did you do fashion sketches?"

"I don't know I wanted to explore my artistic skills and tried it."

So after that I just talked with Sai and caught up with him. He was really busy over the summer so I couldn't spend a lot of time with him. His art classes seemed to occupy his time a lot; it was his passion after all.

"I didn't know you took fashion classes? I thought you were just into art."

"Like I said before, I decided to try fashion sketches out and well, I discovered I was quite talented in it. I enjoy it actually."

"Wow, that's really impressive coming from a guy who used to wear belly shirts all the time."

"Well now I know for a guy that's a fashion don't."

* * *

Unlike Ino, Sai happened to be in my class thankfully. But strange enough for him (though I suppose lucky enough for me), he actually had ties with Sasuke. I don't know if it was luck or if Kami-sama* just so happened to bless me that day, somehow things seemed really good for me.

"I can't believe you know him!" I was really giddy after finding out.

"Maybe I can set something up?"

". . . No," For some reason I couldn't bring myself to accept his offer.

"I thought you liked him though, or is that stalking really all for nothing?"

"SAI!"

"Ugly."

Even though at the time I had such a huge opportunity to become friends with Sasuke, I just couldn't let Sai help me. I kept holding back even though so badly I wanted to talk with him. Honestly, my confidence level was not that high and since I didn't really have that much experience with guys, my shyness got the best of me.

I know I really did miss out on a great chance to be close with Sasuke, but it was something I had to accept and regret later on. I never was one to take chances or be daring or try new things out in the first place. I was just a girl who studied a lot so she could do well in school.

* * *

"So Sakura, how's tennis going?"

"Hm, its okay I guess. I've won a couple of times. How's volleyball?"

"Haha you know me, I kicked ass!"

"Typical Ino, you always did get really competitive in sports."

"Well I'm not the type who likes to lose!"

I was walking home with Ino after our after school sports practices. Honestly I thought it was going to be a regular day, but again another surprise seemed to come my way. It all started when I was suddenly slapped in the arm by none other than the pig herself.

"You're such a sneaky girl forehead!"

"Ouch pig! That hurt! And what in the world are you talking about?"

"I think you know what I'm talking about," Sometimes Ino just came up with the most random things ever.

"I'm talking about Sasuke-san, baka*!"

"What about him?"

"You didn't tell me he was on the guy's tennis team? No wonder you joined."

Seriously, I had no idea he was on the guy's tennis team. I never really looked at who was playing for the guy's since I was really just occupied with girl's tennis. This really just showed how oblivious I was to a lot of things. And yet in the hallways I could decipher who he was in a second. Really, I was pathetic.

"Don't tell me you didn't know?"

"Honestly, I had no clue until now."

"THIS IS GREAT!"

"Ino! Can't you keep your voice down for even a second? Mou*!"

"Urusai* forehead! Can't you see? This is another chance for you to talk to Sasuke-san (since we both know you blew your other chance)."

"No Ino."

"Why not?"

"I just can't okay?"

"Are you stupid? Don't you want Sasuke-san to be your boyfriend?"

"That would be nice, but you know how I don't want to be in a relationship right now. I really have to focus on my studies!"

"You have got to be kidding me forehead."

"What?"

"You are honestly the dumbest person I have ever met."

"Hey I don't appreciate these rude comments!"

"Sakura, you're always studying and you always rank 1st in all of your tests! You win all of your tennis games, even though you act all modest. Can't you do something for yourself for once? I mean he's right there in front of you! Take your chance, grab it with both hands, and never let go!"

Ino could be way over-dramatic sometimes, but she really did have a point. I couldn't be that shy high school girl forever, but I wasn't willing to change just for a guy.

"No pig I can't. Besides, you know how my parent's feel about me dating. They would say no in an instant."

"Who cares about what your parents think! Can't you just let loose and be wild and do what you want? Be a bad girl, date him behind their backs!"

"Out of the two of us, you're the stupid one you pig! I can never do something like that to my parents!"

"Mou, you are no fun at all. How are we even friends?"

"Ugh, I hate you pig."

"Love you too forehead."

* * *

At tennis practices I tried my best to act like I normally did, ignore the guys' tennis team. Unfortunately that didn't work out so well, just knowing Sasuke-kun was on the guys' team became so much harder to act as usual.

Even though our practices were separated and on different courts, sometimes during different times, the chances I did get to see him I took advantage of. But that was all really, nothing different as before, I just had more chances to see him.

Even though I knew I was missing out on a major opportunity to talk to him, like I said before my shyness got in the way. I just had no confidence to talk to him, plus he was my senpai*. I was never really good at talking to older guys even if it was just by one year.

The majority of the friends I had were either my age or younger. I really gave off a childish feel, and in all honestly I did act like a child the majority of the time. Ultimately, I rather talk to someone younger than me, than have to deal with a senpai.

I thought that since I was like a child I just couldn't fit up to the maturity level the older students gave off. I really felt below them, but it wasn't just because I was a kohai*. A lot of them were scary and it was just hard to make acquaintances with them. Even though it was a bit easier with my senpais in the tennis team, that was only because they were girls and I spent a lot of time practicing with them.

My favorite senpai would have to be Tenten. I really admired her not only because she was the girls' tennis captain but because she was very athletic and good at all sports. I was really grateful to her too; she helped me a lot on improving my tennis skills.

She was also the kindest compared to the other senpais on the tennis team. Sometimes they would get really frustrated and yell at us when we took a long time to do something. Since we were kohai, we had to be the ball girls during their practice matches, we had to clean their towels, and also bring them water. But during the times we did practice tennis, some of them weren't the nicest in mentoring us.

But Tenten-senpai was different from the others; she really took the time to teach us and helped us really to tone our skills. Even though she thought of me as a kohai, during matches she saw me as an equal. I was one of the few kohais to actually get to play real matches against opposing school teams. A lot of the senpais didn't like me for that, but I only think it was because they were jealous. It was just another reason why Tenten-senpai was my favorite.

* * *

"So Sakura-chan how's everything?"

"Ah Tenten-senpai! Everything is well, I've won my singles match against Suna. I'm really grateful to you; you really helped me improve my serve."

"Hehe it's no big deal. I'm just helping my favorite kohai out."

"Eh I'm your favorite?" This really surprised me because she seemed to like all the kohais equally.

"Hehe why wouldn't you be?"

"Well then just to let you know, you're my favorite senpai too." Even though I was embarrassed, it made me happy.

Tenten-senpai always made me smile; she always knew how to have a good time. We always talked after our tennis matches, whether we won them or not, she always seemed to be in a good mood. I never doubted it though since she always put in her best effort during all the matches she played.

"Though it's really none of my business, I've been seeing you stare at the boys' tennis team a lot."

". . . WHAT?" I became more embarrassed as my face turned a dark shade of red.

"Eh? So I was right? So who's the lucky guy to have caught your eye?"

". . . No one?" I didn't like lying to senpai, but I really didn't want to tell anyone else who I liked, especially since I didn't want more people teasing me.

"Mou Sakura-chan! Usotsuki*! Don't you think I haven't notice you looking at a certain someone, may I say Uchiha Sas−

"Ahhh! Onegai senpai! Can we talk about this later?"

"Haha no way! I want to know everything!"

So I ended up telling her everything, though it was no surprise that she also teased me about it. But unlike Ino and Sai, she didn't call me a stalker at all. Also another reason why Tenten-senpai is really the best out of everyone I know.

"Well in my opinion, I think you should talk to him. I mean you might end up regretting it later on."

"I know that, it's just that well I don't want to be in a relationship right now."

"Eh? Honto ni*? That's weird; I would've thought you would want a boyfriend just like every other girl in this school."

". . . So does that mean senpai also has someone she wants to date?" I tried to change the topic, though it didn't seem to work, the blush on her face was so funny

"T-that's not the point. The point here is that you're too scared to talk to Sasuke-san. And that's why I'm here to help you."

". . ." I really couldn't believe she said that, but once she sets her mind to do something, trust me, she will do it.

"Operation GSTY is now commencing."

"What does that even stand for?"

"Get Sasuke to Talk to You of course!"

"Oh Kami-sama, tasukete kudasai*!"

I knew after that day major things were going to happen. I just didn't realize it would happen so soon. I really thought I missed my chance, but maybe not.

* * *

.

_One day, though it might not be soon, I hope to reach you._

_.  
_

_

* * *

_What the words with -* next to them mean if you don't know already:

Kami-sama- god

Baka- idiot/fool/stupid

Mou- Geez

Urusai- actually means annoying but is translated to 'shut up'

Senpai- upperclassman

Kohai- underclassman

Usotsuki- liar

Onegai- please

Honto ni?- really?

Tasukete kudasai- help me please

* * *

Well that's the end of it.

I hope you enjoyed reading. If there is any grammar/spelling errors please tell me so I can correct it.

Please feel free to **review** and tell me what you think and/or if I should continue this story 'cause I'm a little unsure if I should.

Thanks again!

~七転八起


	3. Distance

If you read my story before my changes, then this chapter will be somewhat familiar to you. This was actually chapter one previously. But I felt it didn't deserve to be called an actual chapter so I wrote a new chapter one (as you've read the chapter before this one), and made this a half a chapter instead.

This is just a background story of how Sakura first saw Sasuke, nothing too major with the plot but I just wanted to add this in. I wasn't sure how to include it in the story; I didn't want to put it in the plot, so here it is.

Please enjoy anyway and thanks for reading!

**Disclaimer: Naruto and all its characters used in this story do not belong to me, but to Masashi Kishimoto.**

.

* * *

.

_It all seemed like a dream . . ._

_.  
_

_

* * *

_

.

**CHAPTER 1.5:**

**DISTANCE**

.**  
**

It was the first day of Konoha High and I was on my way to the entrance ceremony for the freshmen. Of course it was no surprise that I was lost for I had bad directional skills, plus the fact that I had lost Ino from being careless. So I was left inside wandering the school building completely forgetting the ceremony was taking place outside at the back.

As I was mindlessly floating around the hallways probably looking like an idiot, that's when he appeared out of the corner. He was walking quietly yet swiftly looking completely serious and uncaring towards the world. But he looked, well I'll be honest, he looked really cool and I was flabbergasted and charmed by his entry. He didn't even look at me and yet there I was swooning over him.

I mean it was entirely different from how movies would have portrayed the scene. There was definitely no slow motion or any long gazing eye contact between us (if there was I probably would've fainted).

I saw him for like ten seconds and he already made an impression on me. Sure he was gorgeous, definitely more appealing than some of the other guys I saw earlier at the school. But I wasn't some girl to just obsess over someone just because they were attractive (well, maybe I was but I would never admit it, I have my own pride too you know).

But there he was, all charming and what not. Yet everything all seemed like a dream because the only thing going through my mind after he passed was that he looked like someone familiar to me. And then you know what happens next, I realized he looked like some of my celebrity crushes blah blah blah.

Hah. Pathetic I know.

I mean it's really embarrassing just thinking about it all.

But honestly, it was weird because every time I passed him at school my eyes would always linger on him without my realization. There was something about him that just kept my attention and the reason wasn't because of the celebrity similarities anymore. It started to become deeper than that after I found out his name. I mean even from behind I could tell it was him (but honestly it wasn't that hard, someone with black hair shaped as a birds butt would definitely stick to your mind).

Yet no matter how beautiful an image he was, I could never remember what he looked like. No matter how hard I tried, no picture would pop up in my mind, only the blank black darkness I usually saw when I closed my eyes.

And even though it shouldn't have mattered if I pictured him or not because I knew nothing about him, something in the back of my mind was driving me to want to figure him out. It was an urge that I wanted to ignore so badly, but it just wouldn't leave my mind.

Truth was I really wanted to, and you already know that from the way I acted and all the stuff I did. But reality was that I couldn't, I mean I didn't know him at all. And even though I wanted to get to know him I never had the courage to go up to him and talk.

I know I was a scaredy-cat, but I didn't want to do anything. Just quickly gazing at him was enough for me, but it left me with an empty and sad feeling in my heart. Ino always thought it was stupid of me, and I agree, but that's how I was. It was hard for me to change, and I never chose to because really it was just a guy I didn't know.

But somehow, that silly infatuation started to grow into something more and he didn't even know anything about me or how I felt. It really was pathetic though to feel so much for someone who didn't even know you existed.

But I continued to live and do well in school and kept to my expectations of my parents without fail. But I wasn't happy at all with how things were going and how I lived my life. So badly I just wanted to converse with him in some way.

Just one word to him and everything would've been alright.

But there was nothing.

I was just left there, watching from a distance.

* * *

.

_You're close, yet so far away . . ._

_._

_

* * *

_

Sorry again for the shortness in length.

If there is any grammar/spelling errors please tell me so I can correct it.

Please feel free to **review** and tell me what you think.

I'm still unsure whether to continue on with this idea, but ehh maybe it's worth a shot, or not.

Anyway, thanks again!

~七転八起


End file.
